*Mario Kart 9*
Mario Kart 9: Triple Turbo 'is a racing game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch and it is the ninth instalment in the Mario Kart series. In this game, there are three new mechanics introduced into the series, three person karts, subterranean racing and a day and night cycle. One character steers, the second one deals with items and the third attacks other third players in the kart. Special Items from '''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! '''return along with a new type of items called Danger Items, which are unique to the trio of characters in the one kart. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is very similar to past installments in the series, especially the two most recent installments and Double Dash!!. Keeping the traditional gameplay from all ''Mario Kart ''games, players can pick characters that differ in weight classes and drive vehicles that have different stats around courses (some being rather simple courses while others are hazardous) in hopes of making it to the finish line in first place. The number of Karts on the track returns to eight, like Mario Kart 7. Gliding and anti-gravity return from the two latest installments in the series, and they remain unchanged. However three more mechanics are added to the game. The main one is a Day and Night cycle, where the first lap starts at day time, then the second lap continues with night and then at the final lap, it changes back to day but contains elements from the night lap. The second one is Subterranean Racing allowing players to drive on the walls and ceiling of a tunnel, as well as drilling into the ground of the track to race under it. Characters The game has 28 racers, 14 are starter, while 14 are unlockable. 'Starting Racers Mario_MK7.png|'Mario' Luigi_MK7.png|'Luigi' Peach_MK7.png|'Peach' Yoshi_MK7.png|'Yoshi' Wario_MK7.png|'Wario' Mk7_waluigi.png|'Waluigi' Bowser_MK7.png|'Bowser' Koopa_MK7.png|'Koopa' Donkey_MK7.png|'Donkey Kong' Toad_MK7.png|'Toad' DaisyKart.png|'Daisy' mk8rcc_toadsworthsolo_by_vinfreild_01_by_vinfreild-d7h31jq.png|'Toadsworth' Lakitu_MK7.png|'Lakitu' Shy_Guy_MK7.png|'Shy Guy' BKSM2_Kamek.png|'Kamek' 'Unlockable Racers' Race Courses Battle Mode 'Returning Modes' 5bb1756c24b57f0e05d4fef602dd3d25a27370e0_hq.jpg|'Balloon Battle' The classic mode where players use items to pop opponents' balloons or steal them in order to score points. One player must retrieve a Shine Sprite and keep hold of it for about 40 seconds, while the other three opponents use items against whoever has the Shine to force that player to drop it. The driver holding the shine sprite has a slightly reduced top speed. 78px-Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb Blast Characters use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score stars to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box, which only contains Bob-ombs. Every character can hold up to five of these explosives, and can throw them forwards or drop them backwards. Any kart that makes contact with an opponent's bomb or gets blown up by the explosion will lose stars. For two players, competitors need three stars to finish the battle, while for three or four players, they need four. Players must collect Coins scattered across the course in order to have the most by the end of the match. Plays more akin to the Mario Kart Wii version of the mode, with players having no limit to the amount of coins they can collect. 60px-PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Renegade Roundup One team of two players known as "The Authorities", has to use Potted Piranha Plants in order to attack and capture players from the other team, known as "The Renegades". Captured Renegades are placed into one of several jail cells floating above various points on the stage. Remaining Renegades can free their teammates by driving over a key switch placed below the jail cells. The Renegades win if at least one member is still running free when time runs out, and the Authorities win if all of the Renegades get captured. All Authority team members also temporarily lose their ability to capture after being hit by an item and Renegades receive a speed boost when they are freed from the cells.